Heart of Ice
by darkcupid6
Summary: Sango is sick of Miroku's groping anf after beating him down storms off to release some stress. She come across a type of demon thought to be extinct and befriends it...if you can call it that. Please read and reveiw.
1. Survivor discovered

Okay this will be my first Inuyasha story so I hope it'll be as popular as my Teen Titans one. As with all my fics there is an OC who gets with one of the characters so I hope he gets to be popular as his TT counterpart. Well enjoy this story and review if you can. Here I go.

Disclaimer: cant believe I still have to do this but ok. I don't own Inuyahsa only my OC. There all done.

Pairings: OC/San, Inu/Ayame (yes odd couples in this one!), and maybe Kag/Mir.

Chapter 1: Survivor discovered.

SLAP, WHAM, BONK!!!

"Looks like Miroku did it again."

Sango stormed out of the cave pissed as hell at the monk groping her again. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara all sat eating their dinner. Inuyasha and Shippo divided Miroku's share of the food since from the size of the bumps on the his head he wasn't waking anytime soon.

"Should we go after her Inuyahsa?"

"Hell no runt. That woman is downright scary when she's mad."

"True. What do you think Kagome?"

"We'll let her vent her anger and hopefully she'll back before the storm gets worse. If not, then we go after her."

"Okay sounds like a plan. I wonder what she's doing right now?"

Sango was walking up the mountain to find a place to be alone. She hated when Miroku did that. Lead her into a false sense of security, then he gropes her.

'What a dick! I still can't believe he'll change. He wont stop asking woman to bare his children and he thinks im gonna do it? Fuck that.'

Sango sat down on a rock and thought about what to do after the shards were collected. She could feel a very weak demon aura close by but she didn't let it worry her. She had faced Naraku and he was as tough as they come. Naraku, he was still alive and still held Kohaku captive. She would save Kohaku, even if it meant having to kill him. The aura was getting closer now and Sango readied herself though it looked like she was still sitting. The aura was very weak. It was either a wounded demon or just that, a weak one. Shippo could probably beat it, it was that weak.

'Okay now I wait for it to come. Shouldn't be too much trouble. Just a weak demon.'

But the demon that looked down on the slayer was not weak at all. No he was far from it. He was just able to hide most of his aura so he appeared weak. His ice blue eyes studied the slayer's body. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it but was she strong was the question. It looked at the giant bone strapped to her back and could see she was strong. The bone which had been strapped to her back not a second ago was coming at him full speed. He dodged it easily and landed to the slayer's left flank.

Sango caught the hiraikotsu as it made its return trip. The demon that stood before her was not a bad looking one in fact he was quite handsome. His ice blue eyes gazed at her while his black spiked hair never seemed to move at all. He had two stripes on his face like Sesshomaru only his came up from his jaw and only on his left side. Sango was lucky for her slayer suit other wise she most likely would've froze to death from the aura the demon was emitting. His entire being radiated mind numbing cold and his eyes held no emotion what so ever. He reminded her of Sesshomaru in so many ways though they were not the same. His aura which felt like a newborn demons at first now radiated pure power. Even his weapons radiated power. Deep down Sango was scared but she would not show it. Fear only excited demons.

"Who are you demon?"

The demon just stared at her for several minutes sizing her up before speaking.

"Dol. And yours slayer?"

"Why should I tell a demon?"

"So I can tell your friends when your dead."

"You wont kill me. It'll take more than you to stop me."

"Your right. My aura is doing the job quite nicely. Your already half-frozen."

"HIRAIKOSU!"

Once again Dol dodged the giant boomerang and jumped behind Sango grabbing her.

"Let me go demon!"

The hiraikotsu was making its return when Dol took Sango to the ground with him, the boomerang barely missing their heads.

"I have a name you know."

"You wont after im through with you!!"

"Why did you attack me?"

"You're a demon its my job."

"Even though I did nothing to you?"

"Doesn't make a difference!"

Sango continued squirming her body getting colder and colder from being against him.

"Calm down young slayer. Your gonna freeze more than you already have. Come on the storm is getting worse. I shall take you to shelter."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"We ice demons may be cold and ruthless in battle but that doesn't mean we don't have manners or honor."

Demons with honor and manners? Hah, that was a laugh. This guy couldn't be an ice demon, according to her father they and the fire demon tribes had killed each other off long ago in the element wars. But he claimed he was one so he would have to prove it later. They finally came to the cave where he was living. Warmth filled Sango as she walked in. In the back she could see a natural hot spring and a kitchen type area. The living area had a large bed covered with silk and the walls had paintings hung from them of a large creature of ice fighting what looked like humans made of fire.

'Hmm I wonder if that's him or someone else?'

"Your kimono please."

"Huh?" Sango was torn from her thoughts by his voice.

"Your kimono, give it to me so I can dry it, and go soak in the hot spring so you can warm up."

"Oh right. Here."

She handed him the kimono and walked towards the back looking over her shoulder occasionally in case he was trying to get a peek at her. She saw him hanging the kimono acting like she wasn't even there in the cave. The hot spring looked so inviting Sango was tempted to jump in but she didn't. She slowly got in feeling the pin and needles on her cold skin. The water was painful at first but she got used to it and just soaked. She didn't bathe, she soaked.

"Um what was his name?.....Dol?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do you have some spare clothes I can wear?"

"Yes I do. I shall bring them in a second."

Sango covered up hoping he wouldn't be like Miroku but she could only hope. Dol came with a old kimono that was too small for him and a towel. He put it near the side of the spring and simply walked away after that, no stalling, no peeping, just walked away.

"Wow, I guess not every guy is like Miroku. Well time to get dressed."

Sango took one look around just to be sure and got out of the spring. She dried herself off with the towel and put on the kimono which was the right size for her. It fit really snug and hugged her every curve. Sango didn't like it at all.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes I am. You can come."

"Wow fits perfectly. After forty years it fits someone. Wow."

"Your only forty?"

Dol laughed at this.

"No im around 200."

"Wow. Is that you in the.."

"Paintings? Yes that's me fighting the fire demon tribes."

"I thought the ice demon clan was wiped out?"

"Im the last one. The last known survivor of the ice demons."

"Im sorry for your losses."

"Don't be. You had nothing to do with it so don't feel guilt for my sorrow."

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"On the bed my lady."

"And you?"

"Well normally I'd sleep there as well but I shall leave he decision up to you."

"Its getting cold. You can sleep in the bed as well, but no funny stuff."

"Obviously the monk that travels with you is a lecher."

"How did you know that?"

"I watch anyone who comes on my mountain so naturally I watched your little group when you came."

"Ah that makes sense."

"Well let us sleep. We can find your friends tomorrow when the storm clears."

"Alright."

Sango got in on the right side of the bed and Dol got on the left side. Each one fell asleep soon after getting comfortable. Dol slept soundly but was awoken by Sango squirming, whimpering, and screaming in her sleep.

"My lady?"

"NO, NO, DON'T LEAVE ME! NO KOHAKU! FATHER! HELP ME! DON'T GO!"

Dol grabbed her and pulled her close. He began stroking her hair and purring for her so she would calm down. She stopped screaming and was shaking for a few minutes until she started sleeping soundly again. Dol kept on purring for her and stroking her hair.

"Shhh it's gonna be okay. Calm down. Im here don't worry."

After almost an hour of this Dol finally fell asleep with the demon slayer in his arms.

OK how was that? Good? Bad? Half-baked? Let me know and I can make changes.


	2. Icy coupling

OK second chapter. Im kinda having writers block for my other story so I wont be updating it for a little bit. At the most a week. Now on to this story.

Disclaimer: I own only Dol. Not Sango, not Inuyasha, or anyone else.

Chapter 2: Icy coupling

Sango felt cold and pulled the silk blanket around her small form. It didn't help and she began shivering not realizing she was in the arms of an ice demon. Dol on the other hand felt something vibrating against his chest and opened his eyes to see the slayer freezing.

'Shit my aura. I need to control it better.'

Dol concentrated and his aura of cold slowly disappeared. Sango could feel warmth returning and relaxed feeling arms wrapped around her stomach. She saw the tanned, tattooed arms of her host and her mind went a mile a minute.

'Oh gods I knew it was too good to be true! He better have not done anything! I'll kill him!'

"Your awake slayer?"

"Yes I am, now remove your arms from my body or I'll cut them off."

"With what I might ask?"

'Shit! All my weapons are with my slayer suit.'

"How long have you had the nightmares slayer?"

Sango's heart stopped for a second as what he had said sunk in. She had a nightmare last night and she didn't remember waking up at all. In fact she felt more rested than she ever did before.

"How long have you had them?"

"A while now....how bad did they sound?"

"Pretty bad. You were screaming and thrashing so I pulled you close and purred so you would sleep."

"Sorry for earlier then, im not used to waking up in someone's arms."

"Understandable, im not used to having someone sleep in my arms."

"You know your not other demons Dol."

Dol smiled at her statement and pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear.

"And your not like the other slayers little one."

"What other slayers?"

"I've met plenty of slayers and in fact my tribe had a pact with them before we were wiped out."

"What kind of pact?"

"You know those weapons hidden in your slayer suit and the way you were taught to fight?"

"Yes and what about them?"

"My kind taught those fighting techniques to your kind and we helped create the weapons you have, well except that boomerang bone of yours."

"No wonder you know a lot about us."

"I know a lot, except your name. Tell me it. I tire of calling you slayer."

"My name? My name is Sango."

"Coral? Sounds beautiful, it fits you."

Sango blushed at what he said. She wasn't used to men sweet talking her and flattering her. It certainly was a change from the dirty talk that Miroku used to say to her. She liked the dirty talk but didn't like where it came from. Dol was different, he was....a gentleman.

'A gentleman demon? What an oxymoron.'

"Thank you Dol."

"No problem Sango."

Dol let her name roll of his tongue and he could smell her scent spike with arousal. For some reason unknown to Dol he felt a major attraction to the young slayer. She was strong and beautiful, traits Dol liked in females. She would make someone a very happy man. Dol felt sadness in the fact he couldn't have the slayer to himself.

'She's a demon slayer and im a demon. Even though our clans had a pact she would never have me.'

"Dol what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Sango, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Someone."

"A female?"

"Yes."

Sango turned her head so Dol could not see her frown. She knew Dol wasn't thinking about her. No one wanted her. She was mannish and bore many scars.

'Not even that pervert monk wants me.'

Sango tried holding back her tears. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up over a demon. He would turn her down when he saw all her horrible scars, just like every other man. Then the dam broke. Her tears came flowing freely and the demon holding her became alert.

"Why are you crying coral?"

"It's nothing Dol."

"It must be something if your crying. Tell me what's wrong."

"Dol do you have anyone special in mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like...a mate perhaps?"

"I have someone in mind, yes."

Sango began crying more now.

"But she would never accept me. She and I are of two different lives."

"Does she know how you feel about her?"

"No she doesn't, yet. Do you have someone Sango?"

"Yes and no."

"Why both?"

"He wouldn't have me either. Once he sees my scars than he'll turn me down just like every other man. That also don't like the fact that I'm stronger than them."

"Then I am glad they're complete fools."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sango? If I asked, would you accept me as your mate and husband?"

Sango was surprised that he would ask her. She was not stupid. He was handsome and a complete gentleman, she would kick herself if she let him escape her grasp.

"Y..yes I would Dol."

"Sit up then mate, I want to see your body."

Sango reluctantly sat up and began taking off the kimono. She waited for his sounds of disgust but she felt his lips kiss each and every scar on her body.

"Your beautiful Sango, never forget that."

"But I am scarred. No one would want me."

"I want you, and besides your scars prove you are strong. Strong enough to bear strong children and be my mate."

Dol got behind her and dragged his tongue from the bottom of her back all the way to her neck. He could see her shiver and wondered if it was from the licking or from how cold his tongue was. He draped his arms around her and took in her scent. She smelled of violet flowers and her arousal was cuasing a certain part of his body to grow. Sango could feel it touching her ass and gasped.

'That thing is going inside me?!'

Dol could feel her fear and licked her ear rim.

"What's wrong Coral?"

"It's never gonna fit."

"Don't worry koi, I'll go as fast or as slow as you want me to."

Dol began disrobing with one hand and squeezed her breasts and nipples with the other one. Soon he was as naked as her and placed his now free hand on her soft ass, squeezing it to calm her down. He needed her to be relaxed, not afraid. He kissed her breasts and swirled his cold tongue around the nipple making them harden so he could suck them. Sango was in high heaven now. She hated her breasts for being so big but right now she wouldn't trade them for anything. Her face showed nothing but pure pleasure and her demon lover kissed his way down her stomach, dipping his cold tongue into her naval.

"Dol....please..."

"Please what Sango? You some more? Ok, if that is what you want."

He found himself between her silky smooth thighs and stared at the drenched treasure before him. He breathed her arousal in deep and his dick which was rock hard before was now hard as steel and getting painful.

'Need to take care of that but my mate's pleasure comes first.'

He Dipped his head in and licked slowly at first to tease her but when she grabbed his head and pulled it in more he went at it like a starving man. She tasted like honey and he couldn't get enough of her sweet essence. But the more he had the harder he got until his erection was so hard it hurt and Sango's face mimicked a cherry from having too many orgasms. Sango couldn't really breathe and she wanted Dol to stop so she could return the favor.

"Dol.....Dol...please....stop....oh shit....stop."

"Are you hurt koi?"

"No...im fine. I just want to return the favor."

Dol grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. His tongue searching every part of her mouth. Her tongue was doing the same, going over his fangs, wrapping with his tongue, and tasting him.

"So coral, think you can handle me?"

"Just watch me demon."

"Strong AND cocky, not a bad choice on my part."

Sango used her strength to push Dol back so he was lying down. Her hands glided all over him, feeling his muscles ripple underneath the skin. Dol was skinny but that didn't mean he was weak. He had a six-pack to prove it, and Sango was loving the silky feel of it. Her hands went to the iron pole he was packing and stroked him slowly, torturing him for what he did to her.

"Gods Sango, don't stop."

Dol mouth was slightly open and Sango could see his fangs which if she were right would pierce her skin to mark her as his. But she would worry about that later, she had a husband to please. Sango stared at his shaft before taking it in slowly. Sango's mouth was stretching slightly to accommodate his girth. But she able to take him to the hilt, the shaft filling her throat. Dol hissed as she sucked him. If Sango had never done this before then she was a natural. She made the most professional geisha look like an amateur.

"Sango stop, I want to take you first."

Sango didn't want to stop but she wanted to feel him inside her as much as he did. Dol's face was covered in a thin film of frozen sweat and his hair which looked like a couple a perfect icicles before, now was drooping everywhere. He grabbed Sango and had her straddle him. He gave her a heated kiss before plunging into her. Dol was confused, she smelled like a virgin but did not have the barrier he heard about. Sango expected there to be pain but she felt none, only pure pleasure. They didn't care and went at it. Dol slammed into her again and again and again. He had her ride and grind him several times. Dol was saying her name over and over and so was Sango. He looked at her shoulder blade and found the spot he would mark her when she came.

"Oh Dol.....Dol.....Dol.....DOLLLLLL!!!!"

Dol felt her walls grip his rod and he bit into her shoulder. Her blood filled his mouth and he came. The blood was rich and tasted heavenly. It filled him with power and he wanted more but released her to watch his bite mark change into a metallic blue tear drop shape.

'Mine' he said in his mind.

Sango fell on top of his chest which was cold from the layer of frozen sweat on it. Sango kissed her husband with heated passion. She was his and nothing could change that, not even death.

"You wont leave me right?"

"Never, my kind mate for life. Also, if that monk you travel with has a problem with us, I'll break him in two."

Sango smiled but was worried at what the others would think.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure they'll understand."

"I hope your right love."

Sango fell asleep, tired from the mating and listened to her husband's heartbeat. Dol on the other hand decided to nuzzle her until he fell asleep which didn't take long.

Meanwhile the shard hunting group was out looking for Sango. Miroku was still unconscious and was draped on Kilala's back. Inuyasha was walking in front as the pack leader should with his arms in his sleeves. Kagome was clutching to Inuyahsa for warmth. She was worried about Sango who she saw as a big sister, and right now her sister was still missing after knocking out Miroku.

"I hope she's okay."

"Feh, Sango can take care of herself, but she has been gone a long time."

"Where do you think she is Inuyahsa?"

"If I knew that we wouldn't be looking for her runt!"

"SIT!"

"Shit!"

SLAM!

"Thank you Kagome."

"No problem Shippo."

Inuyasha picked himself up and began mumbling about crazy bitches from the future and half-pint little shits.

"Let's go and find this woman! Im freezing in places I didn't know I had!"

"Your right Inuyasha, lets go."

Alright new chapter for readers and as always read and review.


	3. Bitter rivalry

To my readers: ok the Dol/Sango pairing will never change though people like that one. I only planned on having Inu/Ayame and Kag/Mir, I don't think id actually make those part of the story. I may hint but I most likely wont pair them up unless I get a lot of reviews saying I should. Thanks for listening and reading the story, now onto chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I only own Dol no one else in the show.

Chapter 3: Bitter Rivalry

Inuyasha was almost frozen when the shard hunting group got near the mountain peak. His nose was runny and his hair was covered with snow. The front of his fire rat coat was white from all the snow on it. Miroku was covered head to toe with snow and still knocked out. Kagome was covered in clothes from her time and held onto Inuyasha's sleeve for more warmth. Shippo was hiding in Kagome's jacket warm and snug. Every once and a while Inuyasha or Kilala would sneeze but continue onward.

"Why the hell did that woman have to get pissed off and run away in this kind of weather?"

"Inuyahsa, be quiet, you'll cause an avalanche."

"Feh, when we find her im gonna kick her ass for this."

"Like you could Inuyasha." mumbled Shippo from inside the jacket.

"Ooh burn." Kagome said laughing. She liked making fun of Inuyasha to see his reaction. She thought he was cute when mad.

"I got your burn runt."

"Inuyasha, si.."

"Wait! There's no need for that and you know it!"

"I know I just like the look on your face. You should see yourself, hey look a cave."

"Finally! Now we can get warm."

"Im already warm Inuyasha so ha!"

"Shut up runt before I kick your a.."

Inuyasha was silenced by the look on Kagome's face. He didn't want to be sat in the cold snow, he'd rather be sat in a warm cave.

"Feh, lets go. Maybe she's in there."

The group ran into the cave and luckily found some wood so they could start a fire. Kilala threw Miroku off her like he was infected. It was then he decided to wake up.

"Oh...man I feel like I was trampled by a horde of samurai."

"That horde was Sango Miroku and I think your in trouble with her."

"As usual when I did what I did. I see we haven't left the cave we started in."

"No we did you were just out for a few hours and we found another one."

"Wow, Sango was really mad this time huh?"

"Uh yeah lets use mad."

"So are we near the mountain top then?"

"Almost I say about a half hour away. I think I saw a light up there."

"As usual lady Kagome finds what we are looking for."

"Hey what does that mean monk?!"

"Oh nothing against you Inuyahsa."

"Better not be."

"Well now I think we should eat something don't you guys?"

"Yeah food!"

"Calm down runt! We have to make the food first."

"Aww, no fair."

"Don't worry Shippo, here's a lollipop."

"Alright!"

Inuyasha mumbled about spoiling the kid but sat in silence as the food was being prepared.

Meanwhile at the top of the mountain Dol could feel the presence of five individuals slowly coming towards them. He guessed they were his mate's friends but he would take no chances. His mate Sango was fast asleep looking comfortable and relaxed. He didn't want to leave her but he had to get ready for their "guests" to arrive. He went to the back of his cave past the kitchen and hot spring to a pull away wall. Inside was a wall filled with weapons of all shapes and sizes and of all different materials and metals. Also hanging was a suit which looked like a male version of Sango's slayer suit only with armored spiked plates on every joint area. It had fishnet areas on the arms and visible parts of the chest.

"Hello old friends, its time once again."

As if to answer him all the weapons glowed and pulsed as if they were alive. He smiled to himself as he had not used any of his weapons in such a long time, he could not choose which ones to take. He wouldn't take his halberd which was his normal weapon because of its colossal size. A normal sized sword would suffice. He looked them all over and decided to take a katana with a blade of what looked like blue crystal. The blade was longer than it normally should be but that was normal for swords of this kind. He locked his secret blade into its sheath and rolled his sleeve over it to conceal it. He walked over to his mate and kissed her cheek before heading towards the entrance of the cave. He would wait for them then when their defenses were down, he strike and eliminate them all. He knew his scent was that of the icy wind so a demon wouldn't smell him coming.

'I'll wait until I can identify them. If they're my mate's friends then I shall spare them. If not then oh well nice knowing them.'

"Well Inuyasha, should we go out and look for her **now**?"

"Hell no! Im still frozen and the monk is defrosting as we speak."

"I can continue on Inuyasha, don't worry."

"No, last thing I need is one of freezing to death."

"Fine we'll wait."

Kagome sat back down and decided to wait for Inuyasha to leave, which would be in awhile.

Sorry for ending the chapter here but I lost my train of thought. So maybe later.


	4. Bitter rivalry pt2

Disclaimer: I only own Dol. I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3: Bitter rivalry pt2

"Inuyahsa! Its been almost an hour, I'm sure you and Miroku are thawed off by now."

Inuyasha laid on his side looking bored as hell. He would occasionally pick his teeth with his pinky claw and look at it.

"I don't know. Hey Bozo! You thawed out yet?"

"I could stay here for a few more minutes Inuyasha."

"See? We're not leaving yet, so just be patient woman."

Kagome was clenching her fists in anger though the look on her face showed annoyance. She closed her eyes and thought. She could sit Inuyasha, but she couldn't do that to Miroku unfortunately. She thought for a few seconds and sighed before making her decision.

"Inuyasha, sit."

SLAM!

"Hey what's the big idea!"

"If you and Miroku don't hurry up I'll say it over and over until your six feet under."

'Yikes don't know what that means but it cant be good.'

"COME ON BOZO! WE'RE LEAVING!"

"Good choice Inuyasha." Kagome smiled as if nothing had occurred.

'That girl could give Naraku lessons.'

When the group got out of the cave the blizzard that suddenly appeared had died down. There was no more snow or black clouds, just clear blue sky.

"Ah feels nice now that it's not snowing huh Inuyasha?"

"Uh yeah sure."

"Let us find Sango before the storm starts up again."

"Good thinking Miroku."

Miroku walked ahead of the group for once hoping to find Sango and apologize for his "rude" behavior...and maybe cope a second feel. Inuyasha was keeping his eyes on Kagome. After what she said in the cave he didn't trust her at the moment. Personally he thought she misused the "S" word a lot of times. But no matter what he still cared for her, even if she was a psycho from the future. Kagome on the other hand walked on as if nothing in the world could bother her. Her face had a smile and she kept humming songs she knew in her time. She would glance at Inuyasha and see the look on his face which she couldn't help but giggle at.

'He's so cute when I scare him like that. But he deserved it for acting like an ass in the cave.'

Then Kagome felt the little tug she felt when a demon was around. Inuyasha also could smell something amiss and reached for Tetsusaiga. He could smell cold wind and there none to be found which put him on high alert.

"Kagome get back!"

Inuyasha shoved her behind him and held the transformed sword ready. His ears twitched constantly trying to hear for any weird noises but all he heard was silence.

"Something's not right here I just know it! I cant see the demon but I know it's here. What I wouldn't give for Sango's slayer sense."

Dol watched them from a high perch camouflaging himself with the snow. He knew they were his mate's friends but wouldn't show himself until they put their weapons away. The half-demon's sword sparked his interest but he was certain a sword like that was either very rare or one of a kind. Inuyasha waited for a couple minutes before continuing onward. He still kept Tetsusaiga out just in case and held Kagome close. That was one of the things he hated. He could never go all out during a fight without worrying about her.

'Humans are so frail. Why do I put up with them?'

"Inuyasha can you still smell the demon?"

"To be honest Kagome, all I smelt was cold wind."

"You went nuts for that! I thought there was an actual demon around."

"There is, I just can't see it. Haven't you noticed Kagome that there's no wind whatsoever and I can smell wind as if we're still in the blizzard?"

"Yeah that's true. Good point."

"Whoever or whatever this demon is, he must be able to turn invisible because I cannot see him."

"All you ever see is money and women Miroku."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Inuyasha."

"Sure monk whatever. Hey there's another cave. How many are on this mountain!"

"I think that's the last one Inuyasha."

"Good im sick of this place."

Inuyasha's ears twitched before he pushed Kagome away and used Tetsusaiga as a shield to block three shurikens.

"Come on out demon, I can smell you so there's no use hiding!"

Inuyasha was answered by absolute silence. His ears twitched occasionally and he held his sword tighter. He saw a shadow of movement and sent a wind scar towards it. The surrounding area was leveled but Inuyasha had missed his target.

'He's fast as hell! I could barely see him even with my vision. This wont end well.'

Sango was trying to enjoy the silky, soft pillows until she heard yelling and an explosion. She bolted upright in the bed and ran to get her slayer suit and the hiraikotsu and fight whatever was outside. She looked around and noticed Dol was no where to be found. She could sense him outside though along with yelling which sounded like.

"Inuyasha? They're here?"

Sango ran towards the entrance and saw Inuyasha holding Tetsusaiga and looking around for something. She knew who it was and casually walked out and greeted the group. Kagome ran up to her and hugged her a little too tight.

"Sango! Your alright! Are you hurt? Where were you? We were worried about you to death."

Kagome kept rambling on and on until Sango placed a finger on her mouth to silence her.

"I am not hurt. I've been here the whole time and I am sorry to worry you."

Inuyasha was still looking around, constantly sniffing the air looking for the hidden demon.

"Sango, there's a demon around here and I can't see him. Can you sense him?"

"Yes I can. Oh and thanks for reminding me about that. Dol come on out."

Dol jumped down from his little perch and walked over to his mate and her friend. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You mean he was there the whole time!"

"Yeah I was, and im surprised you couldn't find me."

Inuyasha began grumbling as he sheathed his sword and walked over to the tiny group. He stopped when he smelled him on Sango and her on him.

'He's mated to her? Oh shit, this definitely wont end well.'

Inuyasha extended his clawed hand out and Dol took it. The shook for only a few seconds and stared each other down for a minute.

"So how long?"

"Only yesterday."

"Wow, that was quick."

"I'm surprised too."

Sango knew what they were talking about and blushed, but the blush disappeared when she saw Miroku walk towards the group.

"Sango, may I have a word with you?"

If looks could kill Dol would've crucified Miroku. But the look Sango gave him told him to stay until he did something. Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear hoping only they would hear.

"What were you and him talking about?"

Dol spoke which caused Kagome to jump slightly.

"We were talking about me mating Sango."

"You two are mated? Since when?"

"Since yesterday."

"And your name is?"

"Dol young one."

"Im Kagome and this is Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you both."

Dol couldn't keep his full attention on the two since he kept glancing at Miroku and Sango.

"Something wrong Dol? They're just talking."

"That better be all it is. He touches her and I dance in his organs."

"Yeesh, you demons sure are protective of your mates. You are a demon right?"

"Yes I am."

"What kind? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, I'm an ice demon."

"Wow and I thought there were only animal type demons."

"There's more kinds than you'll ever know."

Dol know focused his full attention on Miroku and Sango watching them "talk."

"Sango, I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"Really now? Now was it the beating I gave you or the fact that what you did was perverted?"

"A little of both actually. Well I just want to say im sorry."

"Apology accepted Miroku."

"Can I get a hug Sango?"

Sango looked at Dol for a second and hugged Miroku. It wasn't that bad until she felt his hand on her ass. Sango pushed him away, intent on slapping him but she was beaten to the punch as Dol held Miroku against a wall by his throat. Dol's eyes which were icy blue before now were the bluish-black color of a deep bruise. His voice which like Sesshomaru's now was filled with anger, malice, and venom.

"Monk, if you ever touch her in that way again, hell you ever touch her at all, I will have no problems ripping you organs out and hanging you by them. I will spill your blood till it rains down from the sky. I will rip your fucking head off and use your skull as my drinking cup. You will experience deaths so horrible you'd think you were in hell. Do I make myself clear?"

From the look in his eyes Miroku knew he was not joking. This was not the threats of Sesshomaru or Naraku but one of an angered demon protecting his mate. Miroku had no choice but to nod his head yes which was hard seeing as his whole neck was being held. Dol dropped him to the ground and walked away picking up his mate bridal style and walking away with the rest of the group. Kagome wanted to say something about what Dol said but Inuyasha said he probably would've said the same thing if it were his mate. He said it was natural for demons to get violent about stuff like that. Kagome was still worried but she pushed it aside for the moment. Miroku on the other hand was on his hands and knees gasping for breath. He couldn't believe it! His woman, the feisty demon slayer was the mate of a demon! He wouldn't allow it and he knew society wouldn't allow it either. Sango was his woman and everyone knew that. He would face Naraku alone before he let Sango be taken from him, and by a lowlife demon.

'I swear demon, when this is over you'll be wishing you hadn't taken my Sango from me.'


	5. Pack attraction

Disclaimer: Dol is mine...all mine.

Anyway sorry for not updating in a while. Moving is overrated and I finally got the time to hook my computer up YAY! (Throws confetti, blows horns, then looks at the mess he has to clean up later.) Oh well here is the update that I was able to make.

Chapter 4: Pack attraction

The shard hunting group had gained a new member much to the disapproval and arguing of Miroku. He watched the ice demon hold HIS woman and sometimes pull her close and kiss her cheek. Miroku was no demon but he could sure growl like one which every demon in the party heard, except Dol who was ignoring him fully. Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed at constantly hearing Miroku bitch and finally after another comment Inuyasha snapped.

"Miroku shut the fuck up! Who cares if you think she's yours! You had a chance with her and you blew it now get over it before **I** kick your ass! And another thing.."

"Two jewel shards coming fast!"

"Dammit Kagome why is it that wolf always finds us instead of the other way around!"

Just as Inuyasha finished his little outburst a large whirlwind appeared in front of the group. Kouga along with Ayame had decided to bug the group again.

"What do you want wolf?"

"My woman of course Mutt face."

"She ain't your woman!"

But Kouga paid no attention to Inuyasha and went straight for Kagome and tried convincing her to join his tribe as usual. Inuyasha slumped his shoulders and waved them off.

"Why do I even bother!"

He walked over to where Ayame was sitting and plopped himself down next to her.

"So what's up Ayame?"

"Nothing much Inu. Just watching Kouga make an ass out of himself."

"Yeah that never gets old does it? You know I really don't know why I put up with her to be honest with you."

"Because she has this on you."

Ayame started playing with the necklace around his neck and playing with it. She liked Inuyasha, he was funny and listened to her...unlike a certain wolf she knew.

"That's true but if I didn't have it on I probably wouldn't keep her around. All she does is get in the way and sit me to high heaven when I do something she considers bad...which is a lot of things."

"Do you like her? I mean would you take her as a mate?"

"No, one I like her as a friend, two I'm a half-demon so our kids would be what pseudo-demons, and three I'm a half-demon so no one wants me."

Ayame's ear lowered when she heard his confession. She was sure Inuyasha would find a mate one day and she wouldn't mind if he took her as a mate. He was handsome, strong, and had the cutest ears which she would give anything to play with. But she didn't know how to go about revealing this to him. She wanted to tell him but for some reason she couldn't. One she would be able to but for nowshe was content on being his friend. She then noticed the Sango and some demon making out while the monk stomped off.

"Inu, who's the demon? And why is the perv so pissed?"

"That's Dol, Sango's mate and Bozo is mad because he is Sango's mate and not his."

"A demon with a demon slayer? Wow."

"Yeah surprised me too. Well this is gonna take forever, im going to sleep."

Inuyasha laid down and closed his eyes falling into a light slumber. Ayame took his head and placed it on her lap watching him sleep. She saw his ears twitch and couldn't help but scratch them. She giggled when she saw his leg moving in time with her scratching.

'How cute. Well we're gonna be here a long while so I might as well sleep as well.'

She looked over to the newly mated couple making out and saw them get up. She could smell Sango's arousal and knew they were going to mate again somewhere. She looked down at the sleeping half-demon on her lap and smiled.

'I wish we could do that Inuyasha. One day we will, one day.'

Ayame closed her eyes and began sleeping. Everyone except Sango, Dol, Kagome, Miroku, and Kouga were asleep or nearing sleep.

Okay my mind lost its train of thought and I have to continue unpacking so I'll add the rest tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
